


Texts

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking stereotypes, F/M, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Stereotypes, Texting, Wrong Number AU, its all a disguise for self acceptance and coming of age, its cute, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey stupidUmm... who the fuck is this?





	1. Proluge

**Author's Note:**

> Bold: Lance
> 
> Italic: Keith
> 
> Underline: Hunk
> 
> Bold italic: Shiro
> 
> Bold italic underline: Pidge

Keith wasn’t really a people person. Nor was he an animal person, but he loved his cat. He loved Red with all his heart, Shiro always told him that naming her Red was super unoriginal. Her full name is Red Lion thank you very much, Shiro.

He thought it suited her truly.

She was practically Red, maybe a bit more orange, but orange was a hideous name. Plus, Shiro named his black cat Midnight so he couldn’t say anything.

His phone chimed, drawing him out of his thoughts.

**Hey stupid**

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed, who the fuck was this? Why were they texting them, and why were they calling him stupid?

_Umm… who the fuck is this_

**Haha.**

**Very funny, hunk**

Now Keith was really confused, who the fuck was Hunk?

_Seriously dude, who are you?_

**Is this not hunk?**

**IM GONNA KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER**

_Uhh…._

sorry, that bitch gave me the wrong number

_You got rejected…?_

**NO!!!**

**he got a new number, must written a digit wrong ughhhh**

_Okay, that makes sense I guess_

Why was Keith responding to this dude?

_I’m gonna go now…._

**NO! WAIT**

_?_

**IM BORED AND U SEEM FUN**

_I do..?_

**no. but im bored**

_wow. okay. goodbye._

**:(**

Keith threw his phone onto his bedside table, absently mindedly bringing a hand down to stroke Red’s fur, she purred underneath his touch.

Maybe he just needed to go to sleep.

He woke up to incessant banging on his dorm room door, he opened it to see Shiro (his roommate) panting and holding up a hand.

“Why didn’t you let me in?!” Shiro screeched in his face, Keith flinched back when he felt a drop of spit land on his face.

“I was asleep!” Shiro’s scowl just deepened, his face twisting in a not Shiro sort of way.

“It’s five pm, how you you be asleep!?” Keith didn’t answer, instead catching Red before she got the chance to dart out the door.

“I was tired!” He shot back, his cat clutched to his chest.

He and Shiro were family friends when they were young, and chose to share a dorm together after Shiro’s roommate went to live with his girlfriend.

Shiro was a year his senior, and loved to hold it over his head. Shiro had not brought his cat as technically, you weren’t supposed to have pets. But once Red was already here, there wasn’t much they could do, considering Keith lived across the country. (it was really because Keith can be scary when he wants something, and has killer puppy dog eyes).

There dorm room was decorated like something out of a home decor magazine. Fairy lights and polaroids strewn about. A small flat screen and a pretty (but uncomfortable) sofa set in front, with two fucking crates for side tables.

It was all decorated by Shiro, the man’s way of making cheap shit look nice was remarkable.

Shiro was majoring in Engineering, Keith really wasn’t sure why, sounded boring.

Keith himself, was majoring in Psychology, he just thought brains were interesting. Not the science of them, more like, why do people act and think the way they do?

Keith turned on his heel and trudged back into their room, plopping Red on his bedsheets. His bed was pretty simple, but kinda cool. They were ombre, black into a bright rainbow of red, orange and yellow. His mom got them for him, originally he was kinda meh about them. They grew on him though.

Shiro’s bed was hilarious honestly, it was all white, except for the black words “DADDY” embroidered in a beautiful font right in the middle, Keith had them custom made for Shiro’s birthday last year. Best present he’s ever given.

His phone buzzed, still right where he discarded it the night before.

**Why hello boring stranger**

_What do you want? We don’t even know each other!_

**Someone’s grumpy!!! Whats ur name grumpy stranger?**

_Why should I tell you that?_

**Because were friends!!**

_No we’re not_

**Then lets become friends! I’m lance! And you?**

_….Keith…._

**Perfect! I see this becoming a beautiful friendship!**

Keith couldn’t say he felt the same


	2. one

**hunk!!!**

What?  


**I MADE A FRIEND!!!**

huh?  


**I. MADE. A. FRIEND.**

How?

**SO THE NUMBER U GAVE ME FIRST, U KNOW HOW IT WAS WRONG?? WELL I TEXTED IT SAYING HEY STUPID**

Rude

**SHH LET ME FINISH. SO I TEXTED THE NUMBER AND A GUY I NAMED KEITH ANSWERED AND NOW WE’RE FRIENDS**

Good for you buddy.

**WHY THANK YOU**

bye lance

**Wait! Hunk!!!**

**Rood**

* * *

 

**Keith!!!**

_Yes?_

**u actually responded i wasn’t excepting that**

_I’m not sure why I did._

**What kind of person uses proper grammer textinf**

_Or spells correctly apparently_

**Rood**

_You’re just proving my point._

**I’ll get u to dissolve into text speech eventually**

_Eventually? How long do you plan on speaking with me?_

**AS LONG AS I WANT**

_Which is how long?_

**Don’t know. Havent come to a decision yet**

_Of fucking course you haven’t._

**Dont u mean ofc**

_No._

* * *

 

Keith turned his phone off, shoving it in his pocket, Pidge raised an eyebrow at the exasperated expression on his face. 

“Spill bitch, what’s up?” Keith flopped back in his seat at the fucking mall food court. Why did he agree to come with her?

“This dude texted me thinking I was his friend, Hunk; and now he won’t leave me alone!” Pidge stared at him, a fry dangling between her fingers. 

“Why don’t you just block him?”

“I don’t know! It’s like he’s annoying but kinda fun to talk to!” Keith waved his hands around in what Pidge thought was a wonderful imitation of a squid.

“Well, then stop complaining,” Pidge thought it was simple, maybe not though.

“Whatever, can we just get what we came here for?”

“Sure thing mister grump dump,” Keith just scowled at her. 

* * *

 

**So Keithy boy, tell me about ur self**

**Or would you like me to go first?**

**Probably.  
I’m 19 I’m in college studying pediatrics, I have a _huge_  family. My room mate is Hunk (also my best friend!) Im cuban, my favorite colour is blue, and I have a cat, named blue. **

  


 

**This is her and if you DARE call me unoriginal for naming her blue I will track you down and kill ur family**

_Ummm... okay? I also have a cat! Her name is Red...._

**SERIOUSLY????**

_Yeah.. here she is_

  


 

**OMG CUTIE**

_So, you wanna  learn about me then?_

**YES**

_I’m 18, in college, studying Psychology, I’m asian american, my friend Shiro is my room mate, i like red_

**Awesome!! Now we know each other :) You can’t call me stranger. All I need now is a picture of you ;)**

_Not gonna happen_

**:(**


End file.
